Red Rose
by Byakugan89
Summary: Sequel to I'll Always Be There For You. Gaara and Akira admits their feelings.


(Akiras POV)

I thought I saw a flash of white and blue pass my window. I stood up from my desk to look outside. Seeing nothing, I figured it was just my mind playing tricks on me.

I sat down by my desk again, thinking about getting on the computer and chatting with my friends in the Hidden Leaf Village.

I logged in and turned on my WebCam. I smiled when I saw 4 of my new friends online; Naruto, Shikamru, Hinata and Kiba.

"Hey guys! How are things in the Leaf?" I asked them when they realized I was on.

"Hey Akira-chan!" Naruto greeted me.

"How is it going?" Kiba asked me.

"I just got back from a mission last night, an A Rank." I told them. We got into the discussions of difficult missions we have done.

My mind wasn't in the disscussion anymore. My mind went to my ex-teammate, now Kazekage. Gaara. My best friend...my crush.

I remembered how he saved me from my drunken father.

(Flashback)

_The yelling got louder and louder as my father got angrier and angrier. Then he did something he should not have done. He punched the me, right in the jaw. It nearly knocked me out. But Irefused to fall. I refused to let him see me cry, or pass out, not giving him what he wants. My father drew back to hit me again when a shield of sand suddenly appeared in front of me._

_I looked up to see my best friend, Gaara, standing in front of me. He was giving my father his death glare._

_"You will never hurt Akira again. Die." He stated, and made his sand crush the abusive man. After he was good and dead, Gaara turned around and helped me up._

_"Are you alright?" He asked gently, watching the only person in the whole village who did not hate him or treat him like a monster as I rubbed my jaw. I nodded. I was surpirsed that he was there, although I was truly grateful._

_"Thank you Gaara-kun." I spoke softly, as I gave him a hug. He hugged me back._

_"I'll always be there for you." He told me._

(End flashback)

That was the day I fell in love with him. That was 3 years ago.

"A-Akira?" I heard. I focused on Hinata, who was trying to say something.

"Are you alright Akira-chan?" Kiba asked.

"You spaced out on us." Shikamaru said. I blushed slightly.

"I'm sorry guys, I was just thinking. And yes, I'm fine." I replied.

"About what?" Kankuro asked, surprising me. He must have logged on while I was daydreaming.

"U-ummm..." Was my reply.

"It was about Gaara, wasn't it?" Naruto asked. I blushed. Kankuro grinned and got up.

"Don't you dare tell him Kankuro!" I yelled at the retreating Shinobi.

(Gaaras POV)

I was staring out of my window, once again thinking about her. Wondering what she was doing right now.

Akira. My best friend. I have known for a long time that I felt something strong for her, but it wasn't until I met Naruto Uzumaki, that I realized what it was.

I loved her, more than anything in the world. She was the only person in the village that did not fear or hate me because of what I was. She always treated me like everyone else. She didn't judge me, even when she saw Shukaku taking over.

I looked up when I heard the door open. I watched as my brother came in. A smirk on his face.

"Why don't you just tell her Gaara?" He asked. I turned away.

"I don't know what youre talking about Kankuro. He chuckled.

"I know you love Akira-chan, and I know that she loves you Gaara. You should just tell her."

"How would you know?" I asked.

"She was day-dreaming about you so hard that she didn't even realize that I logged onto the chatroom. She is usually the first to greet me. When Naruto asked if she was thinking about you, her face turned as red as your hair!" He told me, then walked to the door.

"Just tell her. You'll be happy when you do." Was his parting message.

I smiled and called my Secretary. I told her that I was leaving for the day and to take any messages for me until I returned.

(Akiras POV)

I finally decided to log out. I bade my friends goodbye, and shut off the webcam before shutting down. I walked over to my bed, thinking, once again, about Gaara.

That was what I was doing when I heard a tapping at my window. I looked over to see the man of my daydreams, watching me. I smiled softly and opened the window.

"Hello Gaara-sama." I greeted him.

"You know that i am just Gaara, Akira." He told me, smiling lightly. A smile only I ever got to see. He brought one hand from behind his back.

He was holding a beautiful red rose. I smiled at him as he held it out to me.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Gaara asked.

"I would love to be your girlfriend Gaara." I said softly. He smiled before pulling me into our very first kiss.


End file.
